Innocent Mafia
by ByunMafia
Summary: : Byun Baekhyun yang terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga Mafia. Sangat ditakuti dan turut dianggap sebagai pengganas antarabangsa. Tapi, tahukah mereka bahwa Tuan Muda Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat polos nan innocent sedunia. Tidak ada siapa yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang terdekatnya dan babysitter-nya, Park Chanyeol . CHANBAEK/BOY X BOY


**Innocent Mafia**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol , Exo's member and OC**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt+Comfort**

 **Rate : T to the M**

 **Warning : Boy X Boy**

 **Summary : Byun Baekhyun yang terlahir dalam sebuah keluarga Mafia. Sangat ditakuti dan turut dianggap sebagai pengganas antarabangsa. Tapi, tahukah mereka bahwa Tuan Muda Baekhyun adalah sosok yang sangat polos nan** _ **innocent**_ **sedunia. Tidak ada siapa yang mengetahuinya kecuali orang terdekatnya dan** _ **babysitter**_ **-nya, Park Chanyeol.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Innocent Mafia**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Berita terkini, seorang CEO bernama Kim Seung Nam dipercayai dibunuh ketika dalam perjalanan ke Seoul. Dua orang suspek sedang dikenal pasti. Menu-'_

 _CKLEK_

"Eh? Yak, kenapa di-off ?!" kesal si namja mungil ketika mendapati acara menontonnya diganggu.

"Baekkie, seharusnya hyung yang bertanya. Kenapa jam sekarang masih belum tidur hmm?" tanya seorang namja jangkung sambil bersidekap.

Merasa dimonopoli oleh sang 'babysitter', si namja mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut dan turut bersidekap mengikuti gaya sang babysitter iaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Baekkie belum ngantuk" jawab si namja mungil,iaitu seorang anak kepada Mafia antarabangsa yang dikenali sebagai Byun Baekhyun.

"Ck ck ck, kalo Baekkie tidak mahu tidur sekarang. Hyung tidak mahu tidur sama Baekkie lagi." Ancam sang babysitter.

Mendengar ancaman itu si namja mungil tersentap lalu menatap sang namja jangkung dengan tatapan 'kaget' nya.

"Jangan, Baekkie takut sendirian. Nanti ada _monster_ gigit" cicitnya dengan polos.

Walaupun suaranya diperlahankan, namun Park Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar cicitan polos dari bibir si namja mungil itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, kalau tak mau digigit monster. Ayo tidur sekarang" ajak Chanyeol lembut sambil menghulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi, hulurannya tidak disambut oleh Baekhyun melainkan

"Channie, gendong~" rengek Baekhyun manja sambil menghulurkan kedua-dua tangannya kepada Chanyeol minta digendong. Chanyeol yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan kekanakkan Baekhyun hanya menurutinya pasrah.

"Okey, ayo"

Sekarang, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun layaknya koala. Lihatlah, dengan kedua kaki si mungil itu berlingkar dipinggang Park Chanyeol dan tangannya yang memeluk erat lehernya.

"Hehe, Channie tampan" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh digendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa gemas membalasnya dengan mencubit pelan hidung mungil Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

 **Di ruangan lain**

"Cih,dasar tidak becus. Hal seperti itu saja bisa tertangkap!" umpat Tuan Byun si Mafia antarabangsa sambil menyeringai setelah melihat kaca tv yang memaparkan berita tentang pembunuhan Kim Seung Nam.

 **Di pagi hari**

Seorang lelaki berumur 30-an terlihat sedang menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Setelahnya ia kembali membolak-balik helaian akhbar, lelaki itu adalah Tuan Byun. 30-an? Ya, usianya baru mencecah 38 tahun. Masih terlihat segak dan menawan.

Sini,saya ceritakan…

Tuan Byun adalah ayah kepada Byun Baekhyun. Beliau dulu hanyalah lelaki biasa, mesra dengan siapapun dan ia juga memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Beliau menikah dengan ibu Baekhyun saat usianya 21 tahun. Usia yang sangat muda,bukan. Setelah 2 tahun bernikah, akhirnya ia dikaruniakan seorang anak lelaki yang diberi nama Byun Baekhyun. Berwajah sangat cantik yang sekarang berumur 16 tahun. Mereka sekeluarga hidup bahagia setelahnya. Tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama, ianya telah direnggut paksa setelah pemergian si istri tercintanya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusia 9 tahun ketika itu. Dipercayai istrinya dibunuh oleh salah seorang geng Mafia China. Demi membalas nasib sang istri, akhirnya Tuan Byun berubah. Ia menjadi liar dan ganas. Tekadnya adalah mencari pembunuh sebenar istrinya. Sekarang, ia telah pun menjadi Mafia yang ditakuti seluruh dunia. Keganasan yang dilakukan olehnya tidak jarang bermain dengan nyawa manusia. Keluarganya sangat diincar polisi, oleh itu rumahnya senantiasa dikawal oleh berpuluh-puluh orang pengawal.

Anaknya Byun Baekhyun ia jaga dan awasi dengan pengawasan yang ketat. Bahkan anaknya hanya Homeschooling semenjak berumur 9 tahun sampai sekarang. Langsung tidak dibenarkan keluar rumah kecuali dengan ditemani seorang maid. Tetapi, sejak kejadian Baekhyun hampir tertangkap oleh pihak polisi. Tuan Byun memecat maidnya karena dianggap tidak becus menjaga anaknya. Akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol dijadikan salah satu anak buahnya sekaligus babysitter kepada anaknya. Ia sangat mempercayai Chanyeol. Oleh itu, ia membiarkan Chanyeol yang menjaga anaknya. _The_ _End~_

Tuan Byun masih asyik dengan akhbar ditangannya. Melihat itu, Chanyeol pun menghampiri Tuan Byun.

"Eh Park Chanyeol, kau libur hari ini? Oh ya, Baekhyun mana?" tanya Tuan Byun setelah menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua bisa dibilang cukup akrab layaknya ayah dengan anak. Di lain sisi, Tuan Byun juga mempunyai sisi baik. Tetapi, beliau hanya berlaku baik kepada anaknya dan Park Chanyeol.

"Iya Tuan,saya libur dan Baekhyun masih tidur, Tuan" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Masih tidur? Haishh bocah itu. Hey Chanyeol, duduklah." Pelawa tUan Byun kemudian.

"Baik, Tuan"

"Hey Park, tidak usahlah seformal itu. Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu untuk memanggilku Appa saja."

"Hehe maaf Appa."

Setelahnya, Tuan Byun berbual-bual dengan Chanyeol layaknya orang umum sebelumnya.

Beberapa minit kemudian…

"Appa!" seru Baekhyun lalu mendekati ayahnya.

"Eh,sudah bangun ternyata anak appa. Sini, _poppo~_ "

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup pipi ayahnya sekilas lalu dibalas oleh ayahnya sebuah elusan disurainya.

"Anak appa sudah mandi, eum? Tanya tuan Byun kepada anak semata-wayangnya.

"Eung" jawab Baekhyun dengan dengungan lucu layaknya _puppy._ Setelahnya ia duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol tanpa izin. Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol dibuat terperanjat olehnya.

"Baekkie, kenapa begitu. Itu tidak sopan!" ucap Tuan Byun sedikit membentak.

Baekhyun mengerucut lucu saat mendengar bentakkan ayahnya. Tak lupa, matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakkan itu. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun memang sangat takut jika dimarahi apalagi dibentak seperti itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Appa. Sudah terbiasa kok hehe" ucap Chanyeol sedikit tertawa memecahkan suasana dingin anak dan ayah itu. Tidak lupa tangan kanannya mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun agar anak itu tidak menangis.

"Chanyeol, ilmu apa yang kau ajar sampai anakku jadi manja begitu eoh?" tanya Tuan Byun sekaligus menyindir Baekhyun yang masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tersangka menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Biarin, appa jelek!" ucap Baekhyun sambil bersidekap. Hidungnya masih memerah gara-gara sempat menangis tadi. Itu menambah kesan lucu diwajah cantiknya.

"Bahkan, dia sudah berani mengataiku. Aigoo~Anak siapalah ini. Hey Park Chanyeol, apa kau kenal anak ini?" canda Tuan Byun sambil memprovokasi anaknya.

"Entah~" jawab Chanyeol nyambung.

"APPA!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya.

 _Hahaha_

Tuan Byun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Tuan Byun sangat menyayangi anaknya melebihi apapun karena Baekhyun lah salah satu peninggalan yang ditinggalkan oleh istrinya sebelum meninggal. Jadi, siapapun yang berani melukai anaknya. Maka, harus berdepan dengannya sekaligus tamatlah riwayatnya.

 **Di sisi lain**

"Akh, Jadi itu kelemahanmu. Huh, tamatlah riwayatmu Mafia Byun."

.

.

 _Tbc/End_

 _ **Lanjut or End?**_

 _ **Review~**_

 _ **Gaje banget kan haha**_

 ** _Gilabanget apa inii huh_**

 ** _Tak suka jangan kritik, karena ff ini dibikin iseng2 doang_**


End file.
